Pokemon mystery dungeon: Gates to Infinity
by WolfoftheWind001
Summary: A human named Yuki got turned into a Pikachu, due to a calling in her dream, and befriends an Oshawott, who's dream is to build a pokemon paradise. Read how they build their paradise, make many friends, and learn about the calling in Yuki's dream.
1. Prologue: A calling

Pokemon mystery dungeon: Gates to Infinity

Prologue: A calling

**A.N. This is my very first story, so I don't think it's going to be great. But I'm gonna try my best to make it a good story.**

... Where ... am I?  
>Am ... am I dreaming?<p>

... Whoa! Was that? Yeah, I'm hearing a voice. Someone ... is calling ... to me.

(You... You that can now hear my voice. Might you be ... a human? If you are, then please listen to my plea. I want you to save the pokemon world. I want you to-)

Then it sounded like the words got cut off.

(... HELP!) Then it showed a pink pokemon with flower designs on it back running from a hungry-looking dragon pokemon with three heads. Suddenly, the dragon pokemon went towards the pink pokemon and the vision endned at that.

(Wha- What was that?! Those pokemon?) The vision suddenly showed a human-like reflection.

(Huh ...? Is that reflection supposed to be ... me?) The reflection started to morph into something different. (... ! My reflection! It's changing! As if I'm changing in a way... Now I look like... a Pikachu.)

The pikachu was now on a blue area looking around. It looked down. (I... can't believe it... I actually turned into a Pikachu...)

Then, the pikachu looked forward. (Wait... There's light... It feels like the voice that was calling for help was coming from there. Didn't it say something like 'save the pokemon world'?)

The Pikachu went towards the light when it disappeared. It was confused about what happened until suddenly, it was surrounded by light. Pikachu started to panic when it got sucked in. (AUGHHHHH!)

When Pikachu opened its eyes, it saw itself falling in the sky! "NOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP!" as it fell through the sky, towards the ground...

**A.N. So how was that? Was it good? Fine? Okay? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1:Oshawott and his dream

Pokemon mystery dungeon: Gates to Infinity

Chapter 1: Oshawott and his dream

* * *

><p>(...Ugh. Everything's really dizzy.) the pikachu thought.<p>

"H-Hey! Are you OK? Come on! Please wake up!" a voice said worriedly.

(Wha-What? Who's calling to me?) Pikachu tried opening its eyes. (...Ah! I can make out someone. Ugh... It- It looks like an... wait...)

"GAHHHHH!" Pikachu screamed and bonked heads with whoever was calling to it.

"Oww..." they both said. Looking closer it was an Oshawott speaking.

(A pokemon is speaking! Wh-Why? Huh, oh wait. That's right. I'm a pokemon myself. I guess that gives me the ability to understand other pokemon...) Pikachu then noticed the Oshawott looking at it.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you," Pikachu said.

"N-No worries. It just hurt a bit. Seeing you collapsed here after skydiving gave me a big scare, but it seems that you're OK. That's a relief," Oshawott said.

(Skydiving? Oh yeah, I fell from the sky after going towards that light... What was that all about?) Pikachu thought while looking at the sky.

"Interestingly, you didn't get a single scratch from such a fall," Oshawott started looking around the pikachu. It started getting uncomfortable towards the Oshawott glancing around it.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners? I'm Oshawott! What about you?" Oshawott asked.

"My name? Umm... Ah! My name is Yuki," the pikachu, now named Yuki, said.

"Yuki? Interesting name. By your looks, you look like a female," Oshawott observed.

"Ho-How did you know?" Yuki questioned, shocked.

"By your tail. Female Pikachus usually have a rounded tail with a dent," Oshawott laughed. Yuki looked at her tail and, surely enough, there was a rounded tail with a dent. She smiled and laughed, sheepishly.

"I'm a male Oshawott. By the way, Yuki, where do you come from?" he asked. Yuki looked up. "Ah, no. I know you came from the sky, but where do you originally come from? There aren't many pikachus around here and you just don't randomly fall from the sky," Oshawott added.

"Ahaha. Yeah, that's right..." she said. (What should I say? Saying I'm a human sounds too amazing to be true, but don't like lying either... I guess there's no other choice.)

So Yuki told Oshawott that she was a human and came to this world because of the voice.

"WH-WHAAT?! You're a human that came here because of a voice?!" Oshawott was shocked and stopped to think.

(I-I guess I was stupid to think he would believe me) Yuki thought, dejectedly.

"OK, I believe you, Yuki," Oshawott responded.

"Huh? Wait, what? Just like that?!" she asked.

"Yeah. I know I know. A human that turned into a pokemon falling straight from the sky sounds strange, but do you want to know what I think? I believe there are lots of mysteries around the world. But maybe they're also things that I just don't know yet," he said.

"Th-That's really...open-minded, Oshawott,"Yuki responded.

"I know. That's why I want learn and see all these things and meet mystical pokemon no one has ever seen! Also explore ancient ruins and deep caves. But out of all, I want to have an adventure! That's why... wait, Aughhhh!" he screamed, suddenly.

"I forgot! The most important meeting of my life!" Oshawott started to run forward, then stopped.

"Augh. I need to get there ASAP, but the path ahead looks tough... Ah! Yuki! Come with me! No time to explain! Just come!" He started pushing Yuki towards the path.

" Wh-What? What's going on?!" she asked.

* * *

><p>They ran until they came to Ragged Mountain. Yuki looked around, taking in its beautiful scenery.<p>

(Wow! Everything is beautiful...) she thought. There was a river flowing its way down the mountain with a bridge over it. Surrounding the area was lots of rocks and boulders with trees trapped between them.

"Yuki! Come on! This way!" Oshawott called.

They ran towards the stoned bridge but it was broken, due to the rocks and boulders underneath it.

"Gah! The path! Grrr. Is there any way around?" Oshawott asked. They looked around when they saw a cave.

"Ah! I guess the only way is through this cave. Let's go, Yuki," he said.

The two of them entered the cave and went straight forward to the next room. In the room, there was a Gothita sleeping. They tried avoiding it, but it woke up. "I won't let you escape!" it said.

"Fine! Thundershock!" Yuki shouted. It struck Gothita hard, making it unable to use its move. "Water gun!" Oshawott finished Gothita.

"Looks like we won't be getting out of here easily," Yuki said. "Don't worry. We can do this. Let's move on!" Oshawott responded.

They dashed and turned towards a different room. In that room, there was a Minccino sleeping in the corner. The two of them silently walked to the path across. Luckily, the Minccino was sleeping deeply.

Continuing on, Yuki and Oshawott ran into another Gothita in the next room. They used their moves from before, defeating the Gothita, and saw an oran berry laying next to them.

"What's this?" Yuki asked. "That's an oran berry. It helps you recover if you're close to fainting, though it doesn't help remove the poison, the burn, or something related to those," Oshawott answered. "Let's eat it when it's we need to."

They continued towards the other side of the room, but there was a sleeping Minccino blocking the path. When the two got closer it woke up.

"I won't let you through this path, intruders!" it said.

"Let's go! Thundershock!" Yuki shocked the Minccino, though it was still able to use its move. "Tackle!" Oshawott finished.

They continued towards the path to the different room. There was a sleeping Gothita in the middle, but when the duo got close, it attacked.

"Pound!" it said. Yuki was so surprised, she didn't get the time to dodge the attack as it struck her.  
>"Augh. Grrr. That sure did it. Thundershock!" Yuki managed to strike Gothita. "Assurance!" Oshawott finished.<p>

"Are you OK, Yuki?" he asked, worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. That didn't hurt bad, but we should be careful around here," she said. Oshawott agreed. They walked on until they saw a stair case.

"It's the stair case. Come on, Yuki!" Oshawott said excitedly. They walked up and exited the cave into the outdoors. Outside, there was grass surrounding the area with a few rocks here and there. Walking up there was a hole. "There's no way we can cross that, even if we jumped. What to do..." Oshawott started looking around. Yuki looked to and saw a tree.

"Hey, Oshawott. That tree looks like it can be knocked down. We can use it as a bridge," she said. "Good idea. Let's tackle it."

They both knocked the tree over and, surely enough, it managed to become a bridge. The two of them walked across and spotted another cave.

"Just a bit more, Yuki! Shouldn't take much longer now," Oshawott said. They entered the cave and what awaited there was a Minccino. "Intruders!" it shouted.

"Crap. Alright, let's do this! Fake out!" Yuki struck the wild enemy. "Water gun!" Oshawott finished. The Minccino fainted.

Looking around, Yuki spotted two oran berries laying around. "Lucky! Two of them," she said. Oshawott started to move ahead quickly.

"Come on, Yuki. I need to hurry to the meeting." Oshawott started to panic a little. "I hope I can make there on time..." (How important is this meeting? If he's that desperate, then it must THAT important.) Yuki thought.

Walking on the path, they encountered a Gothita, but quickly defeating it, they walked towards the next room. On the next path, they encountered two more Gothita, but they took care of it easily. As they walked on, they quickly came towards a place with a different path.

"There's a another path. Which one do we take, Oshawott?" Yuki asked. "Take which ever one, Yuki. It should lead to a different area or a dead end," he answered.

Yuki decided it was best to keep going forward. Moving on, they finally encountered the stairs, though there was a Minccino napping there. They walked silently, but unluckily, they didn't make it without the Minccino waking up and attacking.

"Grrr. We're nearly there. Let's do this, Yuki! Assurance!" Oshawott struck it with his attack. "Fake out!" Yuki defeated the enemy and they both ran out.

"Yes! We're nearly there, Yuki! Let's give it all we got!" Oshawott said. "Right. Let's go!"  
>They kept running and running until they made it out of the area.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki and Oshawott ran until they can to a stop in a middle of an area with three more paths.<p>

"Hah...Hah...Yes! We...Hah...Made it, Yuki!" Oshawott took a second to catch his breath. "According to the letter, it should be this way." Oshawott pointed right. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

They rushed to a deserted area. (Wh-Whoa. This place is really empty. What kind of important meeting is this?) Yuki thought.

When a bridge came into view, there was a pokemon standing there. "Thanks goodness you're here. I didn't think I was going to make it. Phew," Oshawott sighed.

"Hmm? I'm Quagsire,hmm?" the now named Quagsire said. "I'm the one who manages the, mmm, land around here. Is it you then? You're the one named, mmm, Oshawott?"

"Yep. That's me," Oshawott answered.

"Mm-hmm! Thought so. Thanks for coming this far, hmm? Glad you could make it here, mmm. Standing around here was really boring that I, mmm, started thinking about, mmm, going home. But now that you're here..." Quagsire looked towards the empty area.

"Are you, mmm, sure about this? The area is very, mmm, desolate and there's nothing there..." he asked.

"I know! But I want it to be this way. I brought the money with me," Oshawott said.

"Are you sure you're not regretting this? If so, then here's your, mmm, deed." Quagsire walked towards Oshawott and he gave away the money and bought the land.

"It's all yours now. Do what ever, mmm, you like with it." Quagsire walked away.

"All riiight!" Oshawott shouted suddenly. "From this day forth... This is gonna be my paradise!"

Yuki, who watched the whole entire thing, was surprised from Oshawott's sudden outburst. "Umm, Oshawott? If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by 'your paradise'?"

"Oh right! Sorry. I got too worked up. Do you remember what I said about learning and seeing all kinds of things?"

Yuki nodded, remembering it clearly.

"Well, this is the starting point to make it come true! My dream... is to make a paradise for all of us. A pokemon paradise," he explained.

"...A pokemon paradise?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make a paradise only you could dream about. In a land like this, anything could happen. Most pokemon hate that kind of uncertainty, but to me, it means an adventure could pop up any time. I'm going to find lots of pokemon like me and work hard together... To make a place where you can feel alive! A real paradise! My dream..."

Oshawott looked towards the area, imagining all the things he could do. Then he looked back at Yuki. "I've been saving all my money just for this and now I've found the perfect land! Well, it's more like everywhere else was just too expensive..." he said, sheepishly. "But... it doesn't matter. This is the start of all my dreams."

"That's sure is a big dream, Oshawott," Yuki said. (A dream, huh? It's sure nice to have a dream... Hearing from him makes me really excited too!) she also thought.

"So, Yuki... What are you going to do now?" Oshawott asked.

"...I...I'm not sure...I don't have anything to do right now," she responded.

"I see... Since you don't anywhere else to go, how about you help me make my paradise," he said.

"What?"

"It's impossible for me to do it by myself, besides...I've been planning to ask more pokemon over time anyways. So what do you think? Will you help?" he asked.

(Hmmm... I do want to help out... but I'm also worried about that cry for help in my dream. But it's not like I have enough clues to figure it out. I guess this is what I should do for now.) Yuki thought. "OK, I'm in, Oshawott."

"Really? Thanks, Yuki! We're gonna be great friends and a great team! Oh yeah! Now that we're officially friends, how about giving me a nickname? I don't think calling me 'Oshawott' would be great, so what do you think? Got something?" he asked.

(A nickname... What would be a good nickname...) Yuki thought when a gently breeze settled in. That gave her an idea. "I've got it! How about Kaze? It sounds like a good name."

"Kaze? That sounds great! OK, it's decided! I'm going to let other pokemon call me Kaze from now on. All right! Just watch! I'm going to make my dreams come true!"

Then Kaze started running and jumping around excitedly.

(Sheesh... when he's that happy and excited, I can't help but feel like I've made the right choice! But still... It's hard to believe I've been turned into a pokemon, and the pokemon in my dreams... I wonder if its OK? How can I help it? ... So far, questions without answers. But...) Yuki faced the still excited Kaze, (Being with Kaze... will surely bring lots of adventures... I can't to go on them!)

Kaze then stopped and faced Yuki. "Yuki, let's give it all we got. I know there's nothing now, but... for this day forth... this is going to be..." They looked at each other and grinned. "This is going to be our paradise!" They both cheered.

**A.N. How was this chapter? If it's great of good, then I'm glad. This is the very first PMD game I have played and I enjoyed it quite a lot. I suggest getting it if you don't have it yet. Well, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


End file.
